The present invention relates to a bone plug anchoring device which is securable to a bone where a tendon graft or other graft is to be anchored, and a method for anchoring one or more tendons or other grafts using the bone plug anchoring device.
There are several known devices which are capable of securing artificial ligaments and/or artificial tendons to bones. Some of those devices, however, are directed solely to artificial ligaments and/or tendons and may not be suitable for use in connection with grafts of natural tissue, such as an actual tendon.
While some devices are suitable for use on grafts of natural tissue, such devices tend to provide less than optimal results. Some merely squeeze or press the soft tissue against a surface of the bone. Since a bone surface is limited in its ability to frictionally retain the soft tissue, the soft tissue may slide with respect to the bone, especially if a significant amount of tension is placed on the soft tissue. The patient's activity therefore becomes very limited when such devices are used.
Since hamstring muscles can be very strong, it is important that any device which is used to secure hamstring tendon grafts to a bone be able to withstand significant amounts of tension without allowing slippage. Since muscles tend to deteriorate when not used, it is desirable that such devices be able to withstand such significant amounts of tension as soon as possible after implantation. This permits the patient to resume physical activity soon after surgery, thereby minimizing muscle deterioration.
There is consequently a need in the art for an anchoring device which is capable of securely anchoring a graft to bone, especially one which grips the graft, not by pressing it against a bone, but rather by pressing cooperating parts of the anchoring device against the graft while the graft is positioned therebetween, and which can be tightened sufficiently to withstand significant amounts of tension without slippage.